hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Death Wish
Death Wish is the 12th Scene in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and the last in The Fans' storyline and also coincides with the final scene, Apocalypse. It is set on December 20, 1991. Scene Intro Mark arrives with a new set of masks that he possibly ordered from 50 Blessings. Corey, Tony and Alex all put a mask on and Mark then asks the three about their masks. Instead, however, he is greeted by a hallucination in which Richard mimics the lines that would be said Corey and Alex later in the level. A phone then rings, which Alex readily answers only to find that none of the phones that the Fans have are ringing. Ash then picks up the phone, which is revealed to be the one he took from the Henchman in Execution. Ash answers, but doesn't speak as the Son calls the Henchman (unaware that it is actually Ash who answered the phone and that the Henchman is dead) about the Russian Mafia's recent success. He then (unintentionally) discloses the location of the Mafia's hideout before hanging up. The Fans then head to the hideout located on North West 20th Street. Gameplay After having a conversation, the Fans go to different floors, Mark's the first one who get rid of several mobsters and thugs, after complete the floor Mark says that he's going upstairs, Corey's the second one who gets rid of the mobsters in her floor, after killing them Corey says that she's going to the next floor, Tony's the third one were he get rid of the mobsters before hearing something, the final fans to control is Alex and Ash who end the last mobsters and go to the roof. Outro After entering the roof, Ash tries to communicate with the others, after fail to contact them, Alex suggest to go and check them but The Son, who is extremely high on his own product, appears and shoots Ash in the head, after a brief pause (and the demand of Alex) The Son shoots Alex, before walking off the building and falling to his death. After that, Manny Pardo talks with the SWAT Chief before entering the closet where Tony's hiding (along with the dead bodies of Corey and Mark, also murdered by The Son), after trying to give up, he is killed by Pardo and the officer lies to the SWAT Team about Tony trying to attack him. Phone Call The Son: Hi, it's me! I know you wanted out, and I respect that, but... I just figured I'd give you a call and see if you've changed your mind. You wouldn't believe what's been going on the last few weeks. We're calling the shots now. Top of the game, no one can touch us. The new product is in full scale production! Got a new place! Three floors up on NW 20th St! Who would have thought, eh? Why don't you swing on by and check it out, huh? ... Hello? ... Anyone there? Music The song played in the Fans' hideout is "Hollywood Heights" by Mitch Murder. The song that plays throughout the level is "Roller Mobster" by Carpenter Brut. The song played when controlling Manny Pardo is "Keep Calm" by Endless. Trivia * In this level, the Son is shown killing Alex and Ash with a Magnum, but through his point of view, he uses a Fireaxe instead. Oddly enough, Mark's and Corey's deaths are portrayed realistically as the Son kills Mark with a Golf Club and shoots Corey in the stomach with a Magnum. *Ash's line "ok, here goes nothing", is the same that "You" says in the Yellow ending in Lone Survivor. Gallery DeathWish Intro CoreyReaching.jpg|Corey taking a rooster mask DeathWishGameplayScreenshot1.png|North West 20th St DeathWish MarkFloor.jpg|Mark shooting his way through a floor of the building DeathWish CoreyFloor.jpg|Corey roll dodging through a corridor DeathWish TonyFloor.jpg|Tony clearing his floor DeathWish AlexAshFloor.jpg|Alex and Ash clearing their floor DeathWish Roof.jpg|Alex and Ash face the Son on the roof DeathWishOutro PardoShoots.jpg|Pardo shooting Tony Fall.png|A body covered outside the building.